


counting sheep

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Alpha Xiumin is in rut and needs his mate, beta Lay.





	counting sheep

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #18](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): somnophilia
> 
> (pls welcome yixing's 3rd child namanana into the world by sending prompts to the [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** a/b/o-verse, knotting, somnophilia

-

Minseok wakes up on the second day of his rut already hard. His rational brain tells him to change the sheets, but his hindbrain kicks in only a moment later to remind him of his cock, of his need to knot first and foremost.

Next to him, Yixing is asleep on his stomach. Minseok pushes the duvet back to see his nakedness, how the anal plug is still tucked into his hole - keeping his beta hole open and slick. A necessity for dating an alpha in rut.

Minseok tugs the plug out of him carefully, eager to see the slow seep of his come start to leak. Yixing doesn’t wake because his asshole is already loose - Minseok _had_ fucked him only a few hours beforehand. No wonder he was still asleep.

‘Xing-ah,’ murmurs Minseok, sliding a hand down the smooth plane of Yixing’s back, but gets nothing except a sigh, a soft stretch as Yixing tries to press deeper into the warmth of the sheets now that the duvet was gone. ‘Going to fuck you awake.’

It’s what the alpha in Minseok _wants_ , and Yixing knows. Yixing’s been through this before.

He straddles the back of Yixing’s thighs, notching the head against Yixing’s red, used asshole, pushing in slow and steady. The sight is almost as good as the feeling of Yixing’s ass opening up around Minseok’s cock, all the way to the base, the rim smoothing out around the thickness of his dick, muscles squeezing wet and soft and tight around the length.

Minseok’s dick kicks at the feeling, so hard and ready to claim once more. The rut is a wave of heat inside of him, making his balls hang heavy with come, thickening up his cock so he’s never fully soft, never fully sated. Not until the end of day three at least.

Even then, thinks Minseok as he begins to rock into Yixing’s ass, he would have Yixing nurse on his cock a while until the last ropes of come had drained out of his sac. It’s the best way to end a rut - having his mate on his knees, warming Minseok’s knot with his hands while Minseok murmured endless compliments until Yixing’s cheeks were as red as his used mouth, his used asshole.

They weren’t there yet. Yixing’s hands - framing his face - flexed into his pillow as Minseok fucked into him, the exhaustion of being fucked over and over again for a day and a half catching up with him, warring with the pleasure of Minseok’s cock knocking up against his prostate - insistent hard and warm, wanting his mate to wake up and push his hips back, take him all the way like he wanted to get bred.

It doesn’t happen yet. Instead, Minseok must make peace with the fact that while he hates mess, he _does_ , here he is, pulling his cock out halfway to see the white remnants of his come streaking his length white before pushing it back in, watching how his semen froths at the edges around Yixing’s red little asshole.

Under him, Yixing shifts, whines, _still_ doesn’t wake. Minseok must’ve drained him entirely earlier - had made sure Yixing had come twice the times Minseok had knotted him. Four times? Six? It had started out so good - Yixing so pliant and sweet as Minseok held him flat against the bed and pounded his cock inside of Yixing’s beta hole, helped only by lube and a willingness to trust Minseok, _trust_ his _mate_ to not tear him wide open with his dick and knot.

After the first knot, it only got easier. Yixing on his side, sucking on Minseok’s fingers to muffle his embarrassed whines while Minseok rocked into him hard and deep, using his own come to slide in even deeper, remind Yixing with his scent and feeling exactly where he belonged: under his mate, taking his knot.

Yixing had passed out midway through the fourth knot - was going to wake up on his fifth at this rate. Minseok didn’t need to fuck hard and fast, not when he could savour the feeling of Yixing still so deliciously tight around his cock, loose enough to slide into, yet still making sure to clench up every time Minseok slid out - like Yixing’s body _knew_ it was his mate trying to make him take it, trying to fucking breed him.

Minseok leans over, planting one hand next to Yixing’s head, his other hand clasping over Yixing’s hip, tugging him upwards. ‘Xing-ah, up.’

This close and his scent must be so heavy with rut pheromones, has Yixing moan groggily as he tries to get up on his knees for Minseok. ‘Want to feel you,’ says Minseok, leaning down to kiss his nape. ‘Want to feel you so full of me.’

Yixing is _so, so_ tired, yet he nods once before closing his eyes, his ass propped upwards on his knees, letting Minseok fuck into him harder, at a new angle.

The hand on Yixing’s hip slides forward, lays flat and warm over Yixing’s abdomen, and Yixing’s entire body sags into the touch, relaxing back into a half-sleep that Minseok knows is only for him: aware enough to satiate his alpha with his ass, gone enough to rest before the next fuck, the next knot.

It has Yixing’s rim drag hot and slick along Minseok’s cock from base to tip, clutching tight just under the glans - making Minseok groan loudly at the pleasure. He pulls back to grasp Yixing’s hips with both his hands, up his pace until his sac is slapping against Yixing’s ass, grinding in deep and good.

The pleasure coils tightly in his gut, has his balls drawing up as he keeps fucking steadily into Yixing’s ass, hands moving back to spread Yixing’s ass apart so he can watch his come slide out of his mate’s asshole, begin to drip along Yixing’s own sac and his half-hard cock hanging between his thighs. Minseok doubts Yixing will get hard again from being fucked while half-asleep, but he would after a knot.

A knot that was burgeoning now - fattening up around the base of Minseok’s cock, snagging at Yixing’s rim when Minseok slowed his thrusts to deep and deliberate, punching the breath out of Yixing so that Yixing was struggling to wake up again.

It only takes a few more thrusts after that for Minseok to finally fit his knot inside of Yixing’s hole, relish in the way even Yixing’s beta ass can open up for him, take him in - not easily, of course, because Yixing is clawing at the pillows and letting out choked noises from the sudden sharp spike of pain that Minseok can smell in his pheromones.

Immediately, Minseok is leaning over him, licking over his nape, his throat, his hand coming up to Yixing’s left rib to stroke at the scar tissue from Minseok’s mate bitemark to soothe him. ‘You can take it, Yixing, I know you can.’

Yixing arches, twists, his hips driving back so that Minseok manages to jam his knot deeper into that tight, slick hole, knowing Yixing is looking for the pressure on his prostate. ‘That’s right, take what you want.’

Under him, Yixing keens, manages a sleep-rough, ‘ _alpha_ ,’ as he reaches back, grabbing hold of Minseok’s thigh. Hissing under his breath, Minseok jerks his knot in deeper, punching it into Yixing’s sweet spot until Yixing arches and lets out a half-choked wail as his cock comes, splattering barely-there ropes of semen under him.

It has his ass squeezing tight around Minseok’s knot, and Minseok can’t resist - starts to come inside of Yixing, pumping another warm load of alpha spunk inside of him. Going to make Yixing so slick and good for his next knot later today. ‘G’morning,’ Minseok says softly, nuzzling into the side of Yixing’s neck to smear his scent over Yixing’s pulse point.

‘Alpha,’ sighs out Yixing, lashes fluttering, and Minseok thinks he might even have something to say - but it’s gone when all of Yixing goes lax under him, signalling Yixing has passed out _again_.

There was nothing left but to wait now. Minseok reaches back for the duvet and settles it over them, feeling his cock continue to shoot ropes of come inside of his sleeping mate.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [blows kisses to yixing for all his hard work] ;))) anyway, thank you for reading~
> 
> (pls welcome yixing's 3rd child namanana into the world by sending prompts to the [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
